Athena
Athena is a minor character in the 07-Ghost anime series. She does not appear in the manga. Athena is one of three recurring nuns who work in the Barsburg Church doing odd jobs, such as cooking, cleaning, and manual labour, and is often seen together with Rosalie and Libelle. Out of the three sisters, Sister Athena appears to be the middle one, and is recognised by her blue hair and purple eyes. Etymology 'Athena' is the name of the Greek goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, just warfare, mathematics, strength, strategy, the arts, crafts, and skill. Athena is also the virgin patroness of Athens, the capital and largest city of Greece. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Athena Appearance Physical appearance Athena looks to be in her early twenties, appearing as the middle Sister: younger than Libelle, but older than Rosalie. Despite being older than Rosalie, Athena is the smallest of the Sisters, and appears to be around the height of five foot four inches, with a slender build. She has a round face with chubby cheeks, a small up-turned nose, a small mouth with full lips and large purple eyes. Her hair, from what can be seen, is straight and blue in colour. Clothing Sister Athena is always seen in her Church wear, which consists of a black tunic, and a white wimple over the tunic over her head and shoulders. Personality Athena is friendly and happy most of the time. She has a liking for children, and always tries to make the best out of a bad situation. Athena has a very kind personality, and shows a reluctance to criticize people even after they have done wrong. However, she can lose her temper when she feels others are behaving in a threatening way.She shows a caring side towards Teito, like her other sisters also do. Relationship Peers [[Sister Libelle|'Libelle:']] Athena sometimes seems a little intimidated by Libelle, as she is very reluctant to argue back even if she disagrees with her, instead gently trying to make her see the other side of the argument, and does as she says. [[Sister Rosalie|'Rosalie:']] Athena and Rosalie get on well, with Athena sometimes looking after Rosalie. Others 'Teito Klein: '''Like Libelle and Rosalie, Athena is kind and caring towards Teito. Out of the three nuns, she was the only one to tell him more about the Seven Ghosts. 'Frau: '''Athena apparently disapproves of the perverted side of Frau's nature, as she once commented that he is a 'random pervert'. However, she is polite to him, and doesn't seem to dislike him. History Much of Athena's history is unknown. At some point in her life, she joined the Barsburg Church and became a nun. She has worked there for more than five years, as she remembers the time when Frau and Castor took the Bishop's apprentice exam. Appearances Anime synopsis Meeting Teito Athena plays a relatively minor role in the anime and she is first seen when Teito is brought to the Church by Frau. She, along with the two other Sisters, takes Teito back to his room after they find him lying on the ground, him (Teito) having fainted, and gives him medicine, food and drink. Athena is later seen in the dining room of the Church, where she has prepared Teito's food. As Athena eats her own food, she quizzes Teito about his life outside the Church, but then stops when Teito refuses to answer. Later, Athena is shown looking after some small children in the Church when she spots Teito looking at the statue of one of the Seven Ghosts. Athena goes to speak to him about it, and tells him the story of the Seven Ghosts and Verloren, explaining that the Seven Ghosts protect the Barsburg Church from evil. Introduction of Razette She is later seen outside where she is doing the laundry with the other Sisters. She embarrasses Teito after holding up his underwear and asking if she can wash it. During the Bishop exam, Sister Athena monitors the dormitories of the examinees to make sure they get to bed on time, along with the other two Sisters, Libelle and Rosalie, and introduces Teito to his room mate and exam partner. Athena is seen when the Barsburg army invades the Church. Along with Libelle and Rosalie, she helps to calm the hostages by preaching to them. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Nuns Category:Minor characters Category:Female Category:Church members Category:Human Category:Anime only Category:Alive Category:Filler characters Category:Protagonists